Systems Alliance Eighth Fleet
The youngest of the Systems Alliance Navy’s numbered fleets, the Eighth Fleet was raised during the 2174 re-organisation of the Alliance Armada. Originally consisting of the aging SSV Arial and fifty-two warships, primarily frigates and light cruisers, the Fleet was responsible for patrolling the Alliance’s sparsely populated territory in the Kepler Verge. From 2175 to 2183, the Fleet was responsible for the destruction of twelve hostile vessels, the capture of two million tonnes of contraband and the resolution of three hundred and sixty-two incidents in space. However, the Eighth had a perceived lack of experience and prestige during its early years and was derided as a backwater unit only established to ease the political pressure that arose as a result of the Mindoir Incursion in 2170. This was in particular contrast to the Second and Fourth Fleets who were involved in the Skyllian Blitz and the Theshaca Raids. With the outbreak of the Eden Prime War, the Eighth was mobilized but ultimately saw little battle beyond a handful of skirmishes with geth vessels and the destruction of two outposts on isolated worlds. In 2184, with the growth of the human population in the Fleet’s Area of Operations, the expansion of military facilities on Ontarom and the establishment of several treaties with the independent world of Caleston (see: 2183 Economic Treaty of Mindieth, 2184 Syneu-Arcturus Pact) the Eighth Fleet was placed under the command of Medal of Heroism recipient, Admiral Janice Holloway (see: SSV Arial; 2180 Allawi Station Incident) and expanded to a full one hundred warships and twenty-one support vessels over the next two years. At this time, the SSV Arial, suffering an increasing amount of mechanical issues, was decommissioned and replaced by the newly built SSV Tai Shan. During the opening stages of the Reaper War, the Reapers bypassed the Eighth Fleet during the assault on Sol, before ambushing them above Ontarom, inflicting horrific casualties but ultimately being repulsed. Throughout the Reaper War, the Fleet defended Ontarom and surrounding planets, evacuating civilians from indefensible worlds such as Tungel and attacking both Cerberus and Reaper forces, at the cost of tens of thousands of lives, including Admiral Holloway, and dozens of ships, including the carrier SSV Robert Oppenheimer. Several members of Cerberus Daily News served in the Eighth Fleet during the Reaper War, including Gunnery Sergeant King (Nat (Natalie King)), First Lieutenant Matthias (1LT), Service Chief Romoli (Sunshine), then-Private Belarus (Icarus). Ships of Note * SSV Benjamin Davis * [[SSV Jerusalem|SSV Jerusalem]] Wall of Honour * SSV Robert Oppenheimer * SSV Auckland * SSV Grenada * SSV Dresden * SSV Antietam * SSV Bosworth * SSV Syracuse * SSV Edmonton * SSV Marathon * SSV Ramla * SSV Austerlitz * SSV Issus * SSV Stalingrad * SSV Paris * SSV Balaclava * SSV Britain * SSV Saipan * SSV Washington * SSV Samarkand * SSV Breteinfield * SSV Delium * SSV Okinwa With the exception of the Balaclava, all the above ships were lost at the battles of Tungen and Ontarom. The SSV Auckland sacrificed itself to destroy a Reaper Destroyer. Category:Systems Alliance Category:Ships and Vehicles